1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to teaching aids, and more particularly, to an easily and accurately adjustable light source, such as a laser, for improving the putting stroke of a golfer.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known to golfers, the holding of a golf club, body alignment to the ball and stroke, together with clubface alignment when hitting a golf ball are important in playing a good consistent game of golf. In this connection, numerous devices and methods have been adopted, and many patents obtained on devices and methods for improving golf strokes. Examples of such known devices and methods are set forth in the following U.S. patents:                Des.277,955 to Head, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,188 to Peck;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,034 to Neson U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,244 to Uppvall;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,166 to Emerson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,509 to Lee;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,712 to Hoyle, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,345 to Jehn;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,992 to Harkness; U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,202 to Vargo;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,239 to Macroglou; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,436 to Mark.        
Additionally, numerous patents have been obtained on lamps or lights for attachment to hats. Examples of such known lamps or lights are set forth in the following U.S. patents: 3,032,647 to Wansky et al.; 4,406,040 to Cannone; and 4,991,068.
Furthermore, numerous patents have been obtained on laser pointing devices. Examples of such known laser pointing devices are set forth in the following U.S. patents:                Des. 403,450 to Ting; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,150 to Huang;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,828 to Knowles et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,496 to Feldman et al.; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,595 to Carney.        
The known devices aid a person using them to accomplish specific task and to provide assistance to a golfer trying to improve his or her swing, while permitting the golfer to identify when his or her head is moving, by use of various motion-detecting alarms or lights. However, the known devices and methods do not adequately work for all golfers, nor do they provide the necessary repetitions to create “muscle memory” needed to produce a consistent putter stroke.
Therefore, there exists a long felt need in the art for an improved and simplified device which permits a golfer to improve their golf stroke, by preventing improper body and head movement, particularly during a putting stroke, while teaching the correct use of a putter to provide consistency in putting.